Try Me
by XxXNatsume'sGirlXxX
Summary: Vegeta's new Aki roommate turns out to be Krillin's lil sis. Aki and he tend to fight and rarely get along, here's the trick, now they're getiing married. How did this come about? Will all the mysteries be solved? Will Krillin ever stop worrying to much?
1. Chapter 1

Bulma and Chi Chi said that Vegeta and I were the perfect couple. We were both short tempered as well as just short, and sometimes kinda weird. We live together and every time I look at that stupid smirk on his face I want to destroy him utterly and wipe all memory of him from the universe! Did I mention that he's one of my best friends?

It's a long story as to how we came to live together, but I had rented this house on the conditon I shared it. The other party would stay on his side while I stayed on mine. I went through about a month, barely noticing that I lived with someone and never having met them. Untill one day there was an explosion. Naturally I ran over to see what it was only to find some jerk headed dude with no shirt. We more share the house now instead of my half and his half but I still cannot stand that man!

"Woman!" He growled from the laundry room

"I have a name, Vegeta." I spat

"I need you to attend to my laundry!" He yelled

"Attend to your own laundry!" I answered as I sipped my orange juice.

"That's woman's work!" He said as he came into the kitchen, shirtless as usual.

"Then it's perfect for you, isn't it?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Stop with your sas insolent human! I'm running out of clothes and I don't know how to work this god forsaken contraption!" He complained

I rolled my eyes "Figure it out then."

"No, you're going to do it for me!" He demanded slamming his hand on the table. That's right Vegeta, throw a hissy fit.

"No!" I sneered.

"Woman!"

I raised my eyebrows daring him to strike me. "You will do my laundry!"

"Why should I?" I pronounced each word seperately

"Because if you don't I'll be reduced to walking around naked." He said simply.

I glared at him "Fine." I growled stalking to the laundry room.

The phone began to ring as I grumpily tossed shirts in the wash. "Answer the phone!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Alright!" I called in a mock obediant tone as I grabbed the bottle of fabric softener. "Just one second!"

I hurried out to the kitchen and dumped the fabric softener over Vegeta's head and grabbed the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Aki!" Krillin's cheerful voice came over the phone.

"Oh hi Krillin." I smiled, I haven't spoken to my older brother in a while.

"Goku and Chi Chi are having a barbecue, I was wondering if you wanted to come." He said in a Krillinish way. There's no way to describe my short brother other than Krillinish.

"Great!" I grinned "I'll definately be there!" anything to get out of the house.

"Okay! I'll see you there."

"Kay, bye."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone just as I heard another source of wringing. Vegeta pulled a cell phone outr of his pocket and answered it. "I thought answering the phone was woman's work!" I protested

"Would you rather do it for me? I just didn't want to answer that one." He smirked

You don't know how much I wanted to murder him, instead I childishly stuck my tongue out. He hung up the phone witrhout speaking "What was it?" I asked

"I'm going to a barbecue tonight." He said simply

"Oh god." I groaned

Vegeta tried being a good boy (it really doesn't suit him) and walked me to the barbecue. "Hey Krillin is that your baby sister over there with Vegeta?" I heard Goku ask in his innocent Goku voice from across the yard.

Krillin was in front of us is a flash "Ah! Uh- How do you two know each other?" He asked, like I said, Krillinish.

"Uhh well y'know how I didn't know who I was living with for that whole house renting thing?" I smiled awkwardly

"Yeah, what about it?" asked my darling brother.

"Well it was him." I said simply.

"So this is the brother you're always talking about." Shrugged Vegeta "I was picturing someone a little more impressive."

"What!" Krillin's voice stopped me from my hurried escape "YOU TWO LIVE TOGETHER!"

"Yes, what of it?" Asked Vegeta in his grumpy, very Vegeta like way.

"Has he hurt you Aki? Did you hurt her? If you hurt my little sister I'll kill you! I'll rip you into a million tiny little pieces and sew you back together so I can wipe that stupid smirk of your face!"

"Ha!" Shouted Vegeta "As if you could so much as touch the almight prince of the Saiyans!"

I took this chance to escape to the bar Goku had set up in the yard and sat down in between Chi Chi and Bulma.

"I'm sure they'll warm up to each other." Said Chi Chi as we watched them argue

"I'm sure." I smirked "If they get really really reaaaallly drunk."

"Easily accomplished!" Announced Bulma who was slightly drunk herself

"She has a point." Said Chi Chi with a devilish grin.

"By the way, Aki you look shhhmexi." Said Bulma, okay she was just plain drunk.

"Uh thanks?" I said in confusion looking at my denim bermuda shorts and blue and red striped tank top.

The bartender dude looked at me asking what I wanted "How about a coke?" I said wondering why he looked so familar. "I don't drink." He obediantly handed me the coke.

"Don't mind Bulma. Her and Yamcha broke up." Said Chi Chi

"Again?" I asked with a shake of my head as I took a gulp of my cold soda.

"Oh what's your excuse Chi Chi?" Slurred Bulma

"I only had one vodka." Said Chi Chi in a tone that said it she was a good little girl.

We contnued talking as best friends do, exspecially when one is drunk. I had like four cokes probably as I started to realize that my perception was going down hill fast.

"Umm hi?" Said Goku as he walked up. I stared at him in shock for almost a minute before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Aki are you drunk?" Asked Krillin's voice, apparently he and Vegeta had stopped arguing for the moment

Bulma had fallen off her barstool "Krillin when did you get so tall?" She asked in a stunned tone.

"Don't look tall to me" Said Chi Chi who was staring intently at a bug in her hand "In fact I think he got smaller."

Yeah, like I said we're weird as hell when we're drunk. "That's not Krillin." I giggled at Chi Chi who was talking to the bug "It's Vegeta!"

"That's to sexy to be Krillin!" Laughed Bulma, when she's drunk everything's sex.

"Crap!" I mumbled

"What?" Asked Chi Chi

"I thought dealing with one Krillin was hard now there's three!" I groaned

"Ha ha!" Bulma broke into high pitched laughter "Sucks for youuuu!"

"Why do they always bash me when they're drunk?" Asked the Krillins

"OH MY GOD!" Bulma leaned so she was two inches away from the middle Krillin's face.

"What?" He asked defensively, backing away from her

"When did you get HAIR!" She screamed falling over once again.

For a moment I realised the craziness of it all. Chi Chi was yelling at a tree branch and Bulma was chasing Krillin I slumped over in my chair. "Ugh." I said trying to shake myself of the groginess. Goku caught me me before I fell completely over completely. He handed me to Vegeta who gave me a worried but irritated look before I passed out.

****Normal POV**About ten minutes later****

"Where's Aki?" Asked Krillin after Bulma had passed out and stopped chasing him

"Vegeta took her home." Said Goku innocently

"WHAT!" Screamed Krillin "You let Vegeta be alone with my drunk sister!

**A/N As always, reviews are appreciated if you review I shalll love you forever and hig your neck and make you my new pet rabit and I shall call you Willferd**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up confused in Vegeta's room, that's never a good sign, eh?. "Ahh you're up." He smirked thusting a mug of coffee at me "Drink."

I took the cup obediantly and sipped from it. "Thanks" I murmured groggily.

"I must say you are quite entertaining when you're drunk." He continued

"Ugh what happened?" I asked "All I drank was coke."

"I'm gonna guess somebody spiked it, I ended up having to carry you home and when we got here you woke up and started a long speach about how much you absolutely hate me." He smirked "You even threw a frying pan at my head."

"Did I hit you?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed "Like you could hit me!" He said sarcasticly.

After I had downed the coffee he handed me a glass of water that felt amazing down my parched throat. "Oh he really does care." I murmured rolling my eyes.

"I just don't want to listen to you whining about your hangover." He sneered

"Well I'm fine." I said "Y'know just a little tired"

"You pretty much threw everything up last night." He added with a smirk

"Did I mention how much I hate you?" I glared at him.

"If you hate me so much why are you obsessed with me?" Again with the smirk

"What makes you think I'm obsessed with you?" I asked as I heard the doorbell. "Can you get that, darling?" I asked sweetly.

"That's woman's work." He said shoving me out his bedroom door. I walked through the living room to the little foyer and opened the front door.

"Krillin?" I asked looking at my older brother.

"Hey Aki, just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said looking around me into the house.

"In other words you wanted to see if Vegeta raped me?" I laughed, "Come on in."

"Well I mean uhh," Krillin blushed as he followed me into the kitchen

I rolled my eyes at Vegeta who was shirtless as always. "Do you not own shirts?" I asked sarcasticly

"Not after you shrunk them all." He growled

"You do his laundry?" Asked Krillin in disapproval.

"No." I answered 'I just accidently on purpose shrank some of it"

"I can't believe Goku let Vegeta be alone with you while you were drunk." Krillin pouted

I laughed "Well nothing happened except me throwing frying pans at his head."

"Oh good. . . Did you hit him?" He asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no." I smirked

"Woman! Where's the dish soap?" Yelled Vegeta from the other room.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Shouted Krillin

"Now don't fight you two!" I said, "I don't want blood on the carpet!"

"You sound like mom." Krillin laughed

"It was an exact quote." I smiled reminicently "I miss her."

"Me too." Krillin said softly.

"I still have no dish soap." Said Vegeta impatiently.

"Then buy some Monkey Man" I rolled my eyes

"Woman's work." He grumbled

"Then, like I always say, the job is perfect for you." I smiled. "but me and my darling brother are going out. . . As soon as I change" and with that I ran up the stairs before a real argument could start.

Vegeta continued cusing at me under his breath as I rushed back down stairs and shooed Krillin out the door. "Doesn't it get annoying living with a guy like that?" He asked looking at me in Krillinish awe

I laughed "Suprisingly enough that guy is one of my best friends, y'know sometimes"

"Hard to believe" He mused

I changed the subject quickly "So any new girlfriends lately?"

"No. Any boyfriends?" He smirked

I looked back towards the house in thought "not realllyyy."

"What! Ah oh no, not that guy!" Krillin protested

"I'm not dating 'that guy' so don't worry" I laughed

"You guys aren't like having sex or something are you?"

"What!" I screamed "What kinda question is that! Jeez! Will you kill me now?" I made fake motions of vomiting "that's disgusting!"

"I dunno." He shrugged "I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna die or something."

"Oh, cause that would kill me?" I asked

"The guy's a Saiyan" Krillin contiuned

"Ah uh! Okay! Awkward subject!" I yelled "Haven't you like died once already?" That was a bad way to change the subject. . . Oh well!

"Twice actually."He said

"What when was the second time?" I asked in confusion

"On planet Namek shortly after Vegeta first came to earth. Freiza pretty much blew me up."

"I thought Shenron could only bring you back once."

"Yeah, long story" He said "Speaking of which where were you that whole time? You should have already known Vegeta and I knew each other and known that he was a bad guy!"

"Was" I pointed out softly "and I was uhh, a teensy weensy bit. . . dead?" I said quickly holding my thumb and index finger to indicate a small amount

"DEAD! How can you be a teensy bit dead!" He shouted "How did you die? Were you killed? What happened? Who wished you back? Did it hurt? How long were you gone?" He continued asking questions untill we reached Goku's house.

"Did he find out abou-" Asked Bulma who was there talking to Chi Chi, obviously sober now. She raised her eyebrows at the still screaming Krillin.

"No the other thing." I shrugged

"Oh you mean the-"

"Yep!" I nodded

"Ohhhh, I forgot he didn't know that." Said Chi Chi

"How do they know what their gonna say?" Asked Gohan in awe

"I dunno" Shrugged Goku.

"It's a girl thing" Us three girls said at once.

"I can't believe you died and didn't tell me!" Yelled Krillin

"You didn't know about that?" Asked Goku in his innocent Goku way.

"HE KNEW!" Krillin screamed "My sister dies and everyone in the world knows except me!"

"Lots of people didn't know." Said Chi Chi

"Yeah! Like Piccolo, Master Roshi, and Yamcha and that dude that lived down the street." I said

"They don't count!" He answered

"Calm down" Said Bulma "Jeez Krillin." she flipped her blue hair

"Okay." He let out a breath "just tell me what happened."

"Ummmm well." All of us that had known stared at each other.

"Just tell me. . . " Said Krillin as calmly as he could

"Alright." I said finally "as long as you promise not to freak out."

"I don't freak out!" He protested

"Voting time!" Announced Bulma "Who here thinks Krillin is always calm about everyything exspecially when it comes to his sister and family?"

Krillin was the only one to raise his hand

"Who here thinks that he freaks out and could use a couple-" She paused looking at Gohan "chill pills. . . ."

We all raised our hands. "Okay now that that's settled who's ready for story time?" I asked

"Just tell, Aki." Said Krillin

"Well, I was walking out of the bank when someone killed me. The end." I said, Gku, Chi Chi and Bulma stared at me in confusion.

"Is that really what happened?" Asked Krillin in disbelif

"Actually the whole city blew up, I was just there." I smiled, Krillin couldn't not believe his darling little sister if I push hard enough.

"So Nappa did it?" Asked Gohan

"Yep, end of story." I smiled and looked at my watch that wasn't really there "Oh look at the time, I've got errands to run, see ya!" and with that I sprinted off.


	3. Chapter 3

I came home tired and carrying three sacks of groceries. You'd think I was just trying to get away from my brother but I really did have a lot of errands. "Vegeta could you help me with this?" I asked

"No." He stated as he scarfed down some type of food.

"Please?" Maybe the nice approach works with Vegeta?

"No." He got up leaving his soiled plate behind as he tracked mud through the kitchen. I know an approach that works!

I screamed and dropped all the groceries as I fell backwards. Vegeta spun around and was at my side in an instant. I counted out a minute before I opened my eyes again "Uhhh" I moaned pressing a hand to my forehead dramatically.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Get up!" He scowled

"I- I can't" I said weakly

"Are you alright?" I almost smiled at this point, the jerk had seemed genuinly worried

"Just too weak. . ." I murmured

"Fine." Vegeta was resentful for having to put away the groceries.

When there was one bag left I wobbled my way to standing up. "Sit down." He commanded.

"Oh I'm fine really" I said before coughing.

He picked up the last bag of groceries, I swiftly grabbed four eggs and smashed them over the top of him. "Agh! So that's how you want to play, huh?" He grabbed the flour and dumped it over my head.

I shrieked as he pinned me to the wall by the shoulders. "Let me go!" I yelled pushing him to no avail.

"Why should I?" He smirked, it's times like this that I actually like Vegeta, y'know a little bit.

"Let me go! Vegetaaaaa!" I whined as he pressed me harder into the wall, that stupid smirk still on his face.

"No." He smirked

"What is going on here?" Asked a familar voice, my brother's voice. Great! Just what I need! Riiiggghhht.

As Vegeta turned his arm to look I put my training to use and swiftly ducked under Vegeta's arms and was across in the rather large room in under ten seconds. "Isn't that cute?" Asked Bulma who had just walked in with Krillin.

"No it isn't cute!" Said Krillin "Why are you covered in flour?"

"Vegeta."

"And why are you covered in eggs?" He directed this question towards Vegeta

"That woman." He growled

****Vegeta POV****

"Do you really not know my name?" She growled

"You really need to treat her better!" Said her brother

"Well I'm gonna go" Said the blue haired girl. "See ya, girlie!" with that she left the house.

"I treat her just fine." I said calmly, trying to ignore the fact that Aki was chewing her lip absent mindedly. Trying to ignore the face that she looked absolutely beautiful with her red hair covered in white powder and her dark green eyes sparkling.

"Krillin, we were just goofing off." She smiled, she had a beautiful smile. Wait, what? Stop that Vegeta!

They had contiuned talking but I didn't here it or participate in the conversation at all. I was to busy contemplating how amazingly beautiful she was. Eventually her brother left "Will you please help me clean up this mess?" She asked in a pouty tone with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh. . ." Was all I said.

"Vegeta!" She whined

"Fine." I growled grabbing the broom.

****Aki POV****

I'm like in total shock right now. . . Vegeta is A. helping me clean and B. knows where the broom is. What the heck?

Within five minutes we had the mess cleaned up and we went back to our daily lives. We went through about a week with the normal routine, he smirked and ticked me off I screamed and made him smirk. It's a never ending cycle really.

"Woman!" He screamed

"What's my name?" I growled

"Such things don't matter, I need your help." He brushed me off

"I am not going to help you with anything until you learn my name." I answered

"Fine, _Akimi Mae_ would you iron this for me." He spat my full name like an insult holding out his training tunic

"No." I glared at him. How did he even know my full name?

"You'll make a terrible house wife one day." He growled

"Assuming I become a house wife." I smirked with a roll of my eyes. "By the way Goku said to tell you there's another 'yay the world won't explode for now' party at his place."

"How exciting." He said dryly

"Well come on we have to go." I said

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Why is he so agreeable lately? I rolled my eyes at him "We're leaving in five minutes."

Little did I know I'd regret making him come.

**A/N I wanted to let you all know that I love you for reviewing (those of you that did) and I now allow anonymous reviews so thanks. I won't update untill I get two more reviews at least so please review! (flames count as well!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The party had been wonderful and everyone was sitting around the room in one big conversation filled with laughter and good memories. The room fell tense and silent as a large man entered the room. "Akimi!" He boomed in his large, angry voice.

"Chen" She squeaked in fear and anger.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Murmured Chi Chi and Bulma.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Aki courage somewhat building up in her chest.

"I want your father's half of the deal taken care of!" He shouted

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Aki said as coldly as she could.

Chen stalked right up to her, breathing heavily in her face.

"Hey! Don't you touch my sister!" Yelled Krillin seemingly gaining his nerve. Chen easily knocked into a large painting which fell off the wall and collapsed on the now unconscious Krillin. Everyone was seemingly dumbstruck.

Vegeta and Goku had stepped out of the room for a moment doing who knows what. As they entered Goku stood in shock but Vegeta returned to his seat next to Aki and draping his arm around her as if nothing was happening. She was to stressed to worry about telling him not to touch her.

"You know very well what I mean!" The angry man yelled "I was promised your hand in marraige."

A gasp went out through the room. Krillin, waking up, shoved the painting off him and slowly moved to stand up. "I'm sorry, you can't marry her." Said Vegeta cooly as he stood up.

"And why not?" Asked Chin breathing heavily in Vegeta's face.

"Because she's already engaged." He continued.

_'Oh god where is he going with this?' _Aki thought in alarm

"To you? HA!" Spat Chen

"Yes, and if I were you I wouldn't challenge me." Said Vegeta. Krillin fell over again

"What?" the scream shook the building.

"We weren't going to tell anyone yet but, now seems to be as good a time as any." Vegeta half smiled, half smirked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Aki whispered so only Vegeta could hear, but of course he ignored her.

"The girl belongs to me. Hand her over small fry!" Chen shouted.

"Leave." Said Goku who had apparently regained his senses.

"Now." Added Krillin who was looking angry in a creepy sort of way.

****Aki POV****

I think I might puke. Why did Vegeta have to do that? Ewwww!

"Fine." Chen said angrily. "but you and I," he pointed at Vegeta "are gonna settle this later."

"I can't wait." Said Vegeta dryly.

As Chen left the room Chi Chi and Bulma flocked towards me! "Oh my god you're engaged!" They shrieked, jumping up in down.

I sighed, Vegeta bent and whispered in my ear "If you don't play along your boyfriend will hear." He had a point, but how did he know about Chen's super hearing?

"Fine. For now." I whispered the warning before smiling and lightly pushing him "oh you." I said in a flirtatious voice.

"So when did this happen?" Asked Goku who was somewhat pleased but very surprised.

"Yesterday." Said Vegeta. I'm thinking I still might puke.

"Um ah um na ahh!" Krillin was stuttering "WHAT?" He finally managed to yell.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Said Vegeta after a look at Goku "Krillin may I please have your sister's hand in marriage."

"What? No!" My brother shouted.

I sighed with relief until Bulma butted in. "Krillin stop!" She screamed whacking him in the back of the head. "It's romantic let them be!"

"Fine" He grumbled wrinkling his face.

I laughed "Thanks Krillin." I tried to keep the resentment out of my voice.

"Uhh, don't you guys think you're rushing into this?" Asked Goku "I mean a week ago you acted like you hated each other and now marraige?"

Chi Chi took one look at our expressions and I'm pretty sure she caught on by the evil smirk on her face. "Oh hush Goku! So how 'bout a kiss from the happy couple?" She said cheerfully.

"I um- I um- no thanks" I said awkwardly

"Awww don't be shy" She pressed.

"Chi Chi!" I glared at her. "don't encourage him!" I whispered so only she could hear.

"Come onnnn!" She smiled "It's a tradition!"

I was about to protest until I felt Vegeta's arms wrap around me and him plant a kiss on my face. Okay! Now I'm really going to puke! I stomped his foot causing him to jerk away "Oops! Sorry Sweetie." I smirked

Krillin couldn't with hold his laughter even if Chi Chi and Bulma were glaring daggers at him. "So when and where is the wedding?" Asked somebody, though I have no idea who.

"Yknow we haven't decided that yet." I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Didn't you say you always wanted to get married in the fall?" Asked Chi Chi.

This is humiliating. "Uhh yeah! An Autumn wedding would be nice. . ."

**A/N Okay please please please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

We finally made it through the wedding buzz and the party where Chi Chi and Bulma were grilling me about bridal shower presents. Vegeta walked me home with the biggest smirk on his face. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I grumbled repeatedly

"I just saved your ass. Be greatful." He said

"I hate you!" I said as he opened the door for me to go in. "Even if you are a gentleman, sometimes."

He rolled his eyes as he flipped on the lights. "Wait, you're brilliant!" I exclaimed

"Hmmm, thank you for finally realizing that." He smirked

"You can duel Chen and win then afterwards we can have a big dramatic break up and decide to be just friends! Everyone's happy!" I exclaimed.

****Vegeta POV****

Maybe not everyone. "Nah." I said as I walked towards the refrigerator.

"What! What do you mean 'nah'!" She screamed

I smirked looking at her "I think I deserve a prize for all my efforts here."

It took a moment for what I said to sink in. "What!" She shrieked "I'm not some sort of trophy! I will not marry you!"

"Do you have another choice?" I asked.

She paused and glared at me.

"The simple fact of the matter is Chen will keep coming back unless he is killed or you are already taken." I continued.

"Then kill him." She said softly but hatefully.

"Kakarott has made me sware by my Saiyan blood that I'll not take another life unless absolutely neccisary. He would not be willing to kill the brute, and your brother-Krillin isn't it? Will not be able to. So it's me or Chen"

"So you're saving me from an arranged marraige so I can marry you?" She growled

"We do need to repopulate the Saiyan race." I knew that comment would irritate her.

"UGH! That's disgusting!" She screamed

"So you are mine." I smirked again

"You moron! I hate you! You womanizer, idiot, monkey, selfish sexist pig!" She yelled

I just smirked. "Next thing I know you're gonna want me to run around in a bikini with a sign that says round one!" She sontinued

"Welll. . . Now that you mention it." I smirked

"No!" She screamed

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to marry me, you have no choice."

"I- I-"

"So then it's official." I said

"Fine." She said "I'll be your wife but don't think you can control me."

I rolled my eyes, women can be so annoying sometimes. "That's a girl" I patted her head as I moved to leave the room.

"Wait." She said

"What?" I groaned

"There's one condition." She said

"And what's that?" I asked

"You have to start helping around here. We have to sell the fact we're in love so try not to make me hate you more."

"We'll see." I said as I left "Good night."

**A/N A little too much drama lately, in any case the funny should come back next chap or so. Wedding plans are being made and Krillin and Vegeta have a 'talk' Two reviews before I update again!**


	6. Chapter 6

I heard an unintelligable shrieking voice from somewhere in my bedroom. I quickly grabbed the knife from under my pillow and sat up. "What?" I snapped grumpily. I'm definately not a morning person.

As the fog in my eyes cleared I saw Chi Chi in the door way. "You sleep with a knife?" She asked

"I live with Vegeta." I answered irritably

"Yeah but you're engaged now!" She said cheerfully. "and uh, last time I checked you could hold your own in a fight."

"Yeah but when I'm tired and cranky throwing a knife at whatever walks through that door sounds very apealing." I answered smoothing my hair down. "Anyway why are you here?"

"You and I have to go shopping!" She smiled

"What time is it?" I asked

"Six-forty-five!" She annouced

"Then come back in two hours, so I can be a nice person and look half way pretty." I said laying back down.

"Aki get up!" She said "I'm not leaving 'till you do!"

"Fine!" I said getting up and grabbing my robe which I put on over my pajamas. "I need coffee though."

"We'll get some while we're out so get dressed." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Fine!" I groaned going to the bathroom, "give me fifteen minutes."

"Fine." She groaned through the door. "While were shopping the boys are gonna do some male bouding stuff!"

"Great!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically

"Don't roll you eyes at me!" She shouted

I glanced back at the closed door "How did you-"

"I know you." She answered

"Does 'male bonding' include my brother?" I asked

"Of course! Why wouldn't Krillin go?" Chi Chi said sweetly.

I sighed "No reason. What are we shopping for?"

This set her off on a long list "Well we have to start now if we're going to find the perfect dress, cake, secondary colors, bridesmaid dresses, table arrangments, you have to organize your wedding party and your seating charts, find a place for the wedding, pick a date, find a place for the reception, order catering. . ." She paused for a breath "And sooooo much more."

"Chi Chi we just got engaged yesterday!" I groaned

"Yeah! You have to start these things right away." She said, somethimes her up beat attitude bugs me.

"Shouldn't my- I dunno- fiance` be included in some of this?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"We'll pick up the boys for the things we _need _him for." She said

"And you really expect to get all of this done today?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom

"Of course not! but we need to schedule a lot of things!"

"Riiight!" I smiled with an awkward nod as she pulled me behind her. "Wait, something on your list I can finish now!"

"What?" She paused and looked at me.

"Vegeta what secondary colors do you want for the wedding?" I tried to sound sweet, hrmmm, I don't think it worked.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Black it is then!" I smiled and shooed Chi Chi out the door.

"Black as your secondary color?" She askd in a tone of disaproval as we got into her car.

"We'll use another color to go with it." I smiled, whatever make's her happy.

"Okay then! Let's go pick up Bulma!" She said joyously and slamed her foot onto the gas pedal

"Ahhh!" I screamed, I had forgotten how fast Chi Chi drove "You're gonna kill us!"

****With Vegeta and Krillin and Goku****

"Well Chi Chi said we have to do something together" Said Goku awkwardly

"and you're actually going to listen to the woman?" Asked Vegeta, rolling his eyes "Don't let your wife control you Kakarot."

"Hey! You need to start treating women better." Said Krillin

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" Asked Vegeta sarcastically

"You've been offending my sister. Why she fell for a jerk like you is beyond me but you need to start treating her with some respect!" Krillin retorted, at this point Goku snuck out of the room not wanting to get involved.

"I do treat her with respect!" Said Vegeta "More than I've given any other woman."

"Well it's still not enough!" Said Krillin

"I'll be a better husband to her than some idiot that'll beat her for a single mistake" Vegeta answered

"Aki never said anything abou-"

"She never told you alot of things." Said Vegeta calmly "It's happening whether you lik it or not y'know" He said after a short pause

"I know." Grumbled Krillin "like it or not we're gonna be brother-in-laws."

**A/N well atleast I finally update but I don't really like this chapter. Ah well, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh!" I collapsed on the couch with a thunk after another long day with Chi Chi and Bulma with wedding preparations. "I'm soo tired." It'd been oiver a month and Chi Chi has been towing me off to do some sort of wedding something everyday at some ungodly hour in the morning.

"Complaining won't make you feel better, Woman." Said Vegeta standing behind the couch.

"I don't care!" I groaned, I hurt all over the place, every muscle in my body screamed at the mere thought of moving. I was keeping a secret. Normally at least Vegeta or Chi Chi knew my secrets, but this one niether of them could find out about.

"Are you injured?" The Saiyan prince's voice held no worry, simply curiosity.

I simply moaned in reply, to hell with lying now.

Vegeta was at my side instantly, why does _everyone_worry over me like this? On Vegeta however, it's cute. Wait a second! Did I just think that!  
I sat up painfully and gave a half hearted smile "I'm fine."

"You liar." He smirked.

I don't know about normal people (normal was never something I was accustomed to) but for us this was some major flirting.  
"I'm not lying!" I insisted managing to stand up

"You are so." Vegeta leaned closer to me. It was a child's game, I knew that, but hey! Immaturity is our thing.

"Am not" I said stubornly just before his lips crashed into mine. I gave a small eek in suprise; he smirked. Slowly I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck my hands tangled in his gravity defying hair.

****Vegeta POV****

The woman was lying, and that wasn't the part that was annoying me. It was that she was doing it so terribly! How irritating! Then to add to my ever growing annoyance when I am around her, I've realized that Kakarot must be rubbing off on me. As she continued arguing with me I suddenly found myself kissing her!

I couldn't help but smirk as she squeaked in suprise to the gesture. But what she did next suprised me, she twined her fingers through my hair and deepened the kiss. I snaked my arms around her thin waist pulling her closer to me. Suddenly that contraption the woman was always yapping into that allowed communication through out this world began to make annoying noises.

She tried to push away to answer the call but I held her tighter and kissed her more roughly. Then an even higher annoyance burst in, and I do mean that literally.

The blue haired woman had burst into the room, gasping loudly at the sight of us. This time Aki did push me away, caught slightly off guard I stumbled into the armchair.

How incredibly annoying.

****Aki POV****

Bulma had randomly burst into the room, I pushed Vegeta off me as quickly as possible collapsing back onto the couch in the process. Bulma stood there, the suprise on her face quickly replaced by a dirty smirk, her hands on her hips. "Aki, Aki, Aki, well I never-"

"Ah shut up." I blushed rising to my feet, suddenly I was entirely sore again, I had almost frgotten about it all when Vegeta was kissing me. Stupid Bulma.

Bulma smirked, I think she's spending to much time with Vegeta. "Well, uhh, I could come back later if you two are busy. Though i would consider locking the door first, Aki."

"Please." Said Vegeta waving his hand to gesture for her to go at which both Bulma and Aki turned red.

"Shut. Up. Both. Of. You." I glared at them both. "now what do you want Bulma?"

"I was wondering if you had a date that'd be good for the bachalorette party ?"

"Uhhhhhhh. . . ." I paused "Any times' good I guess."

"Oh alright! Also Chi Chi wants you to hurry up and pick the bridesmaids dresses."

"Ugh! Don't I get one day off?" I whined

"No?" Bulma grinned

Vegeta rose to his feet, a stern look on his face "Aki needs a day to herself, she's been feeling ill lately."

"Did. . . . You just say her name?" Asked Bulma in awe

I was gaping as well, was he actually worried or did he just want to make out more?

"Yes, now leave so that my future wife can rest." Said Vegeta with a smirk.

Bulma winked at me "Well I'll just tell Chi Chi that your hubby said no then." and with that she left closing, and locking the door behind her.

"You should go to bed" said Vegeta stiffly

"but I don't want to!" I groaned

"Well I would perfer my wife remain healthy." Vegeta answered sweeping me in to his arms bridal style ith ease.

I was to tired to actually protest so I just relaxed in his arms. I could hear his rhythmic heartbeat as my head bumbed against his chest with each step. He carried me up the stairs and down the hall into my room. He kicked the door open and dumped me onto my bed. "G'night, Woman" He turned to leave just reaching the door before I called him back.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?" He turned to look at me, I had sat up in bed and was looking towards him. Slowly he walked back towards me, "Yes?"

I put a hand on either side of his face and kissed him, pulling him closer to me. I broke the kiss and smiled at him "I liked it better when you said my name."

"Good Night. . . . Akimi." He aded my name alomost as an after thoughy, and I could've sworn I saw a smile creep onto his fce as he said it.

He turned and left, turning out the light and closing the door softly as he left.

I turned on my side and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. That is, untill I was awaken far to early by a quite unwelcome visitor.

**A/N So I recieved a comment saying that this should be a rated M story, and originally it was, but I made some minor changes to the plot to make it m ore. . . . child friendly. But I will repost the original tomorrow, however I shall keep this one as the main story and it will still be here. I'll probably tittle the other one "Try Me original" or something lame like that. LOL anyway I hope you enjoyed my chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! Follow the arrow!**

|

|

|

\/


	8. Chapter 8

I was feeling a massive ki in my room and it definately wasn't Vegeta's. I knew who it was before I ever opened my eyes. _He_ was standing over me, glowing as he powered up, he was entirely drenched in blood. I knew who's blood it was too. I was to frightened to screem as he clamped his arms around me jerking me from my warm, comfortable bed. His body was cold, as if he was dead, I felt frozen, I couldn't fight back. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, it seemed klike I was entirely shutting down.

He threw me to the ground by my hair and kicked me in the stomach, I coughed forcefully. It was just like when I was a child. His ki spiked even higher as he murmered at me angriky, though I couldn't understand what he said. His ki was even higher than usual, level to Super Saiya-jin Goku at least!

My eyes widened in sheer terror as the red blast left his palms, finally a scream managed to force it's way through my dry lips. It was too late for Vegeta to rush in and save me now.

****Vegeta's POV****

I awoke in the night to high pitched screaming and a substantial power level for an Earthing eminating from the woman's room. I jumped out of bed and ran through the halls to her room, turning Super Saiyan on my way. I burst into Aki's room to discover that the ki was her own aa was the screaming. I powered down, slightly exasperated and pulled her out of bed, holding her like I had earlier when I had brought her to bed.

She sat bolt upright, blood red hair sticking to her forehead with sweat and panting, her eyes widened with terror. "V- Ve- Vegeta!" She cried hoarsly as if glad to see me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Your screaming woke me." I said stonily. Her body was shaking violently, she was trying hard not to cry, I could tell.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, smothing her dampened hair with my hand. "It was just a dream." I was trying to sound soothing but in my opinion it just came off as gay, something Kakarot would say to his shrew of a wife.

"I know." She said into my shoulder, her shaking was now just a small quiver and her voice only wavered ever so slightly.

She was broken, a new urge to protect her swept over me like a tsunami, I tightened my grip on her involentarily. "I'll protect you. . ." I murmured "I'm here."

She looked up at me, her eyes blood shot. "Thanks, Vegeta." She mumbled

I nodded set her gently on the bed "Good night." I got up and moved to leave the room, finally managing to sucsessfully ressist the urge to kiss her.

"Wait!" She squeaked as soon as I had reached the door. She glanced around as if whatever had haunted her dreams would still be there. I turned around and raised my eyebrows, this was getting annoying. The girl was evidently getting impressions that I actually loved her or somethign. . . . Did I?

****Aki POV****

He raised his eyebrows at me in a curious expression, I shivered inspite of the warm comforter over me. "Please don't leave!" I begged "don't leave me. . ." It was childish to want him and stay and ward off my nightmares, you might think that, but then you obviously haven't been through what Krillin and I had.

He heaved yet another heavy sigh and turned to look at me. "You wish me to spen the remainder of the night in here?"

I nodded; he smirked. ". . . ."

"Please?" I pleaded helplessly.

He picked me up out of the bed and wrapped his arms around me, laying down himself. I was postioned so my head lay on his chest and both his arms wrapped around my waist. The sound of his steady heartbeat made me sleapier by the second "Much. . . " I murmured before drifting off.

I woke up around nine the next morning, which was late for both me and Vegeta. I couldn't exactly remember much of last night except my vivid dream and the thumping of Vegeta's heart which I could still hear.

No matter what had happened last night, I was warm and comfy and it was morning. I did not want to get out of bed.

With a groan I pryed myslef from Vegeta's arms and let my barefeet hit the cold wood floor. I quickly found my fuzzy slippers and slipped on a robe over my under shirt and booty shorts. I walked down the stairs and made coffee quickly then picked up the phone dialing the Kame House and hoping to Kami that it was my brother and not Yamcha or Muten Roshi who answered.

"Hello?"

I sighed with relief at my brother's Krillinish voice. "Krillin!"

"Aki? Are you alright? Your voice is shaking. Vegeta didn't do anything did he?" His over protective brother mode has kicked into over drive.

"No" I shivered "Krillin, Vegeta didn't do anything. I kinda just wanted to say hi I guess"

He sighed in relief "Good. Now what's the matter, you never call to 'just say hi'."

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it "I had another one of those nightmares last night."

"What!" He was worried, like I knew he would be, but I had to tell him. "who'd you see?"

"_Him!_ He was covered in blood and his ki was astoundingly high and- and he had mastered the Raito-jin beam." I said very quickly

"Who?" Asked Krillin

"F-Father."

Krillin dropped the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it's been like 6 months since I've updated... IM A TERRIBLE PERSON! *falls to the ground sobbing in despair* well anyway here's ther long anticipated next chapter, Woohoo!**

"What do you mean you had a dream about Father!" Screamed Krillin's voice from behind me, man he got here fast.

I turned around shakily, "I mean that I had a dream about Father." It was a feeble attempt at my usual wit.

"What kind of dream about Father?" Asked Krillin patienty, as if I were a child, I hated the feeling.

"Would anyone care to tell me what exactly is going on?" Said Vegeta's silky smooth voce from next to me. He had gone unnoticed by me descending the stairs and now stood next to me. A little bit too close judging by Krillin's sour expression. Krillin and I remained silent, I looked away not wantng to meet Vegeta's eyes. Krillin, however glared straight into my fiance's eyes daring him to ask again.

He dared. "What is going on?" He turned towards me, knowing I wouldn't have the ability to deny information. Normally his impertatance would have made me livid but I merely averted my eyes from his onyx gaze.

"It's none of your buisness!" Yelled Krillin and being the older brothe rhe is he hadto add in, "and if this relationship isn't strong enough for Aki to feel like she can tell you about it then maybe you should end it now!" He shrank back a little when I glared daggers at him.

Vegeta eyed me with a smirk, I met his gaze and caught on, sure it was a big dramatic moment and we were ruining it... but it was Vegeta, _Ve-ge-ta!_ Trying to irritate the crap out of my brother without maiming anything, this could be a once in a life time shot. "Do you not feel like you can tell me things, Baby?" Said Vegeta, his evil smirk exchanged for a loving expression. For a second I almost thought he was actually worried about the communication issues of our relationship... Then I remembered he was Vegeta, we weren't really in love, and we really didn't have a relationship. For some reason I found myself slightly disappointed from the thought

"Of course I can tell you anything, Veggie" I smiled, I can irritate Vegeta and make Krillin believe this relationship at the same time! "It's just not something I want to talk about right now."

Vegeta was still scowling at being called Veggie, "Alright _Akimi_ whatever you say," I could tell he was trying very hard to keep a grudging tone out of his voice.

"Okay, now that your disgusting lovey-dovey couple thing is over- WHO WAS IN YOUR DREAM?" Said Krillin

I sighed, playtime was over, "Father was in my dream." I said as calmly as possible.

"Bu- but Father's dead, isn't he...?" Murmured Krillin, clinging to a small hope.

"You were dead twice, I was dead once, death isn't quite so permanent as it once was," I answered slowly.

"Who would have wished him back!" He asked incredulously. "He didn't have _friends, _Mom's- Mom is- isn't with us anymore, the guys who worked for him are all dead or they ran away"

"Chen's alive." I said, eyes wide as all the pieces suddenly clicked together in my head. "He's alive and he wants me to marry him, and if I don't do it he'll kill us and Father will keep his end of the bargain and..." I was completely failing to keep the hysteria out of my voice.

"And what?" Demanded Krillin, horrorstruck.

"Father's perfected his kurai kage-sen" I said slowly.

"Ah! I gotta go tell Goku! We gotta train! We're all gonna die." With that my older brother flew out the window, and not the open one. I stared at the shattered glass he had left in his wake, in any other situation I would have laughed but at the moment I was going into shock.

Vegeta was staring at me, not in confusion, or caring, or even interest. He looked like he was just musing over what had been said.

****VEGETA POV****

I looked at the woman contemplating what she might be thinking, and what I should say to her. Her hair was still a mess from sleeping and she was pale from worry.

"So are you going to tell me what this was all about?" I asked sounding disintrested,

She looked at me a moment, her head cocked to the side as if deciding if I deserved the truth, if she could rreally trust me. "It's a long story," She said, finally.

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" I said, sitting down.

She sighed, "Okay, Me and Krillin's father wasn't a... _nice_ killed our mother when we were young and sent us of to seperate boarding school dojos to gt rid of us. He got in debt and promised me as a wife to Chen to repay it. He's really powerful and if he doesn't get his way he'll probably kill us all. That a good enough explenatgion?" She was speaking rather quickly, as if even mentioning these events invited them to happen. She shook her head, "I don't know what we're going to do..."

With a sigh I stood and wrapped my arms around her, "Don't think I'm going to make a habit of doing this, Woman."

She looked up and glared at me, "Jerk!" She said trying to push away from me.

"You know you enjoy me holding you," I smirked

****AKI POV****

Yeah, I enjoy it and that's what scares me, I thought to myself. It irks me to no end that we can play at this and he acts like he has no feelings for me whatsoever. . . . But there are those moments.

I tried to shove away again, repulsed by where my thoughts were taking me. There's no way Vegeta could actually love me, he's a pompous, boisterous, obnoxious, rude, arogant jerk. Except for when... well when he's not. Vegeta was also sweet and intelligent and caring and a good friend. That's what we were. Friends. I didn't care if he loved me or not, which he didn't.

Vegeta still held me by the waist looking at me with an expresion I've never seen on him before. He was smiling, not smirking, smiling! I gaped a moment.

"What?" He asked me, cocking his eyebrow up. I suddenly wanted him to kiss me, I pushed the thought out of my mind quickly.

"You're smiling. . ." I answered incredulously "Actually smiling?"

"Hmm? I suppose so," He mused sounding disinterested.

"Well, why?" I asked

****VEGETA POV****

_Because the most beautiful woman in the world is in my arms_, said the romantic part of my brain that I would have desimated long ago if it hadn't been able to get smiles from the woman. I hated to think about it and I would never admit it but I loved to see her smile.

"No reason," I said lamely, earning a smirk from Aki.

****AKI POV****

"I need to train." I said suddenly pushing him again, this time he let go, letting me fall against the arm chair.

"You, _train_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," I answered rolling my eyes.

"For what? is there a cooking competition or something?" Vegeta scoffed

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Train to fight," I said angrily

"Fight who?"

Now he was seriously pissing me off, "Who do you think!" I screamed.

"Well surely you won't fight to save the world with the _men_ will you?" He said, eyeing me curiously.

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked ferociously.

"You are a woman." He said simply "Women are not to fight unless it is the most desperate of wars."

"Why not!"

"You're fragile, and someone needs to stay home and tend to things." Vegeta shrugged.

"Fragile? Fragile!" I said "I'll show you fragile, Monkey-man! This Friday at the Kame house, after training. You and I are going to spar.

**A/N MUAHAHAAHA Again I'm so so so sosososososoososoososoososooo sprry for not updating in forever and ever and ever and ever. But if you don't review it might happen again so review. PLEASE... OOOOOOOOoooOOoooooooOOOOOoooo they're gonna spar, this should be fun.**


	10. Note

Umm... Hey Guys *awkward wave*

I know its been a while  
**Inner Voice:** **Like a year  
**SHUT UPP!

So anyway my delightful cousin, Urhairsmellsnice, and I are undergoing a total rewrite of this story while sticking with the plot. I realize that most of you dont care by now or have given up hope but I promise you the story will be finished this time.

If you're still interested or if you a new reader look for it this week under Urhairsmellsnice's account with the same or similar title.

I'M SO SORRY FOR BETRAYING YOU!

I give you all full permission to burn me at the stake if you so choose  
**Inner Voice: Can I do it?  
**No  
**Please?**  
If i die you will too!  
**You cruel B$%& ... Please wonderful people... show mercy on her.**

Right... Well anyway if anyone has any sugestions I'd be happy to hear them and we'll take them into considerations on the rewrite.  
I've had several people ask me to change this story to a rated M and add lemons seeing as there is much sexual tension between Aki and Vegeta.  
I have no qualms with doing that if you guys would like it but I worry about anyone more conservative or younger in my audiance. We could perhaps write a smut version or I can excerpt the lemony chapters and put them in a seperate place. Whatever you think

I LOVE YOU AND AGAIN I'M SO SO SO SOOO SORRRYYYYYY!

**Please don't kill us.**

Anyway look for the rewrite soon, our writing styles have much improved


End file.
